


Love and Other Drugs

by LadyDarkPhoenix (Phoenixfire)



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BDSM, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Dom Steve Rogers, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multi, Night Terrors, One Night Stands, Other, Self-Medication, Sex Worker Bucky Barnes, Sub Tony Stark, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixfire/pseuds/LadyDarkPhoenix
Summary: Bucky returns home haunted by memories of war. He finds what he thinks is love with a kind hearted stripper who introduces him to her pimp and side gig as a sex worker. Dulling his pain with sex, drugs and booze, Bucky thinks his life is as good as it's going to get. He wasn't expecting a couple of regular customers to get under his skin nor the implications they could have on his future.This story is a wip for the Bucky Barnes Bingo. Tags will be added as new chapters are finished.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for square Y4- Sexworker

The noise of skin slapping against skin making obscene moans coming from the dark haired man as the client on top of him gave one final thrust and came with a groan. Bucky Barnes sighed in relief as he felt the man pull out and collapse next to him. He gave the guy a few moments to recover before stating, “you remember the rules,” he rolled over to check the timer on his phone, “you have five minutes left to get dressed and leave the rest of the money on the table.”

Bucky stayed in bed, covering himself to the waist with the cheap sheets as he waited for his customer to leave. It wasn't that he minded being on bottom when it came to his job, but people like this guy, who only came to hide their natural tendencies from their families and respectable friends, weren't his favorite as they had a tendency to expect him to bow down and grovel with thanks that they graced a lowly sex worker like him with their presence. It was men like this that made him want to punch them in their perfect teeth for coming to him in the first place, but he refrained because they paid the bills and Bucky didn't care they were using him for their own ends as long as he got to live a decent life.

It hadn't been his first choice as a career, but when Bucky had come home from fighting overseas he'd been a wreck. He couldn't control his anger and he'd almost ended up on the streets; another struggling veteran that society forgot. He'd met his girlfriend, Darcy, at a club he stumbled into trying to drown the noise in his head. She'd taken him in and introduced the idea as she'd been doing it on the side and figured with his kinky high sex drive, bisexuality, and need of money he could put his natural talents to good use. Darcy had introduced him to her friend and, for lack of a better word, pimp Thor. He was a solid mass of Nordic heritage who definitely lived up to his godly name. Thor was the one who managed the scheduling and screening of clients with a small percentage taken for himself; with his kind and boisterous demeanor he didn't fit the pimp stereotype but that suited Bucky just fine.

With what looked like the last two appointments for the day, Bucky sighed as the man left. The last two were more of the kind of clients he liked, one was a dom looking for a sub to play with and the other was a high profile client that wanted to be dominated but couldn't be found out. He crawled out of bed and pulled his special box of supplies from under the bed with a smile, he was going to have a good night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barned Bingo square Y-5 Wintershock

Bucky was smiling as he returned home at the end of the night with a wad of bills and a few welts from the dom at the end. Turning the key, he was met with a candle lit living room with Darcy sitting on the couch in a little lace teddy sipping something out of a flute. “Hey babe, that good today?” She only ever put this much effort when something made her happy.

“New guy started dancing at the club, he's hot and man can he move,” Darcy smiled as she stood to join Bucky, “we did a few numbers together and made bank baby. Made with him what I can usually do in a few days.”

Bucky placed his hands on her waist, “so I get lucky because some guy helped you make money?”

“Are you arguing or is my poor baby all fucked out from working all day?” She teased as she pressed against him, one hand reaching down to stroke his cock through his pants. 

“You know I can do this all day,” he grinned, leaning down to capture her red lips in a brutal kiss, “are you prepared for me to fuck your brains out?”

Darcy giggled as she gave him a squeeze, “careful or I'll call Thor and ask him to join us. You know he likes taking your ass while you fuck me.”

“Think you and I will do just fine for now, though if the new guy's as hot as you say he is maybe we could add another sometime.”

“Maybe but for now fuck me baby,” she pulled him towards their bedroom to enjoy what pleasures they had to offer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Square U5: Nightmares

_He was walking down a busy market street with a couple other guys in his unit when a nervous looking kid stopped in the crowded part of the gathering before playing with something on his clothing. It took Bucky a moment to realize what was going on but by the time he had it was too late…_

Bucky was thrashing in his sleep, a string of nonsense coming out of his mouth as Darcy tried to wake him up. This wasn't abnormal, though it hadn't happened in a long time. Darcy had dealt with the nightmares since the first day he'd moved in with her, accepted it as part of life to be with a man like Bucky. He was glad he'd found a woman like her that accepted how broken he'd been after the horrors he'd seen. 

He jerked into consciousness, roughly grabbing the body near him to protect them from the phantom explosions still playing in his mind.

"Bucky, baby, you're home, you're safe. It's Darcy, we're in bed, you had a nightmare." She told him as he lay on top of her panting in panic as his mind tried to process what she was saying. 

Bucky took in his surroundings, slowly seeing the semi-darkness of the bedroom instead of the middle eastern town, Darcy looking scared but trying not to let it show underneath him. "Fuck!" He moved off his girlfriend to curl upon himself on the other side of the bed.

"Hey," Darcy sat up but didn't move closer, she knew by now not to touch Bucky when he was like this, "let me fix you a bowl and get you a drink to help you relax."

Bucky nodded wanting the feeling of dread to go away. Sex, booze and drugs helped dull his mind enough that the memories didn't bother him too much but sometimes they still broke through if he wasn't careful to keep himself high enough. He did a lot of things during the war that haunted him, had seen horrible things that nobody could escape unscathed but he was a fighter and admitting weakness wasn't an option. He could do this on his own, didn't need some shrink telling him he's crazy.

Darcy handed Bucky a glass pipe filled with weed and a lighter before getting up to fix him a drink in the kitchen. He packed it to his liking before putting it to his lips and lighting up. Inhaling as deeply as he could, Bucky willed himself to fall into the high so he could forget what he'd been through.


End file.
